CTRLC
by Gravityfunns
Summary: Would you expect to be thrown into another world after dying? Well that's what happened to our protagonist as he goes on an epic adventure. How will he grow and what troubles will he face? Semi-SYOC. Please no hate, thanks. Also, by hate I am referring to saying that you hate my story for no good reason. If you favourite and follow, I will try to make it longer. If you want it ask.
1. Introduction

**AN: Hello! You may or may not know me as the guy that started Fanfictions on someone elses account and never finished them. Well, you'd be right! My name is Gravityfunns, but you can call me Grav, and welcome to CTRL+C. (Also, I listened to Megolavania whilst writing this, see if you can tell)**

 **As in every Fanfiction, I must state the obvious fact that I own none of the used show(s). If I did then a lot of good Fanfictions would become a mere re-telling of what actually happened. The respective owner(s), however, did a wonderful job at the aforementioned show(s).**

Chapter 1

It all started as a normal day. I was walking around, minding my own business when all of a sudden I got hit by a speeding car going at 10 miles over the speed limit and running a red light. It was painful so I hope that he/she goes to prison forever and also got my blood all over his face and had his car ruined. Especially since my brother was hit as well In fact, I'd even go as far as saying that I hope that their favourite book gets turned into a movie and the characters are nothing like they imagined.

I woke up as a baby, as per usual when someone dies in a fan-fiction. I was so excited to find out that I was a fictional character in my favourite anime that I cried but everyone thought that I was sad, idiots.

My mum (I hope there is no problem, Americans?) had red hair and blue eyes, like the ocean and my dad, also with red hair, had boring brown eyes. They brought me to there house and put me in a crib. Then, they told me to go to sleep whilst they talked about recent happenings. They were wondering what to do with a devil fruit they found. Diabolical plan A for operation epicness is a go. As I was plotting, dad jokingly said about giving it to me so that I could join the marines or something like that. I kekked.

First of all, I needed to escape the crib. All they out in here is a teddy, a cushion and a mobile (hanging above it). I waited for them to leave and see where they put the devil fruit. It was hidden in a drawer under the table. They didn't even hide it. Simpletons.

I threw the pillow at the mobile to knock it down. I am one strong baby. Must be all the nothing I did and junk food I ate without gaining wait in my past life. That's got to be it. When it fell, I tied my thin blanket around it to make a grapple. If the mobile spun, that'd make it a cooler grapple, but I don't think they have those anywhere.

I tossed it over the prison bars of the crib and it latched on between them. It was strong enough to support my tiny baby body. As a result I was able to climb up and sit on the top of the bars. I repositioned it so that it could be used to climb back down the other way, than I climbed down.

Using my tiny baby legs and arms I crawled towards the table and found a chair near the drawer. I pushed the chair nearer and climbed up using a stack tower made out of books I collected from around the room.

After arriving at the seat of the chair I grabbed the drawer and pulled. It slid open and there I saw an average-sized purple apple with red swirls decorating the surface. I instantly picked it up and mashed in between my gums. It tasted horrible, but it caused no harm and gave me ultimate power. Not really ultimate, but who cares anyway, no-ones keeping count, aside from the government.

I closed the drawer quietly ,climbed down the chair and travelled across the room into my crib. just as I got in my parents woke up. I must have been doing that for a lot longer than I thought I did, as the sun was shining, flowers were blooming, birds were tweeting. On days like this, babies like me, shouldn't really exist in this world but I do so deal with it.

They rubbed their eyes and looked at my grapple and the books. After speaking some garble I didn't hear because I'm to lazy to write it down they checked the drawer to see the devil fruit was missing. They panicked as they realised what has happened and I kekked once more.

I just stared at them and smiled cheekily. Dad was impressed, at least, and surprised to have such an amazing son. I am the best son and you can't say otherwise. Mum, was not so pleased. She was terrified of what power I could have gotten and the fact that I could be dangerous because I'm just a baby or whatever.

After, she finally calmed down, she went to bed with dad. Life went on as usual after that. I learnt what power my devil fruit gave me after a while. It's the Copy Copy fruit and it allows me to copy the powers or strengths of anyone I come across. I can even copy the enviroment and put it somewhere else, though there is currently a limit to that power, though that is due to change. In addition to that I have an unlimited reservoir of devil fruit abilities, but it takes a bit to copy them unless the owner of that power is unconscious.

Now, I'm 17, and while I travel the oceans I can only hope I'm in the same era as Straw hat Luffy. I set off on my birthday, I got a small row boat and a real sword (I had been training for many years prior to this event). I will miss my home island but my journy starts here. This is the journey of Neko .D. Tachiagari starts here!

 **AN:**

 **Neko: cat (like a copycat)**

 **Tachiagari: Rise (The capital is necessary, it completely changes it)**

 **How did you like my first real piece of writing? When I get to at least 1 follow and favourite I will release chapter 2. The next ones will be longer.**

 **Also, feel free to submit OC's. They probably won't be added but if I like them I will add them in. I only need these:**

 **Appearance**

 **Personality**

 **Strengths**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Abilities**

 **Weapons**

 **Pets**

 **Anything else you find necessary**

 **You can submit into the comments or DM me if you want. I'm really only writing this in the hopes that someone actually reads this, which I doubt many people will do but, hey it could happen am I right?**

 **Don't forget to favourite because if you forget that'd be stupid. It's right down there.**

 **\ | /**

 **\ | /**

 **\/**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed, this has been Gravityfunns and I'll never see ya'.**

 **later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi And welcome to my Fan-Fiction. I started writing this in advance, the day after the first chapter. So if you enjoy then read the show.**

 **P.S. I think that I should make it clear that Neko is the first name, I just made a mistake when writing it and, no, I won't edit it.**

I don't own One Piece, or else I would be a lot richer.

 **Chapter 2**

"My first step as a pirate should be to get a better boat and a crew, or I could join someone elses crew. To be honest, making my own would be to much effort. Joining it is, then!" It seems obvious who's crew I should join, but where are they?

The best course of action is to drift around, clearly. As I drifted, I also thought. My devil fruit is potentially powerful, but it will take a while to get any devil fruits copied, leaving me to use the terrain to my advantage. The only strategy I have is trapping them, but I have the advantage against fruit users.

Unfortunately, the best way to utilize my powers is using one of the rarest things you can have. Luffy, Robin, and Chopper can help, but Chopper's isn't that useful and I know that if I become a Strawhat pirate I will have no shortage of devil fruit users to copy, as long as I stick with them till I die. Not only that, I think that it would be really cool to join them. But the problem is that I would need a job, and I don't know which one I can have.

My thoughts were interrupted by a slight thump on the side of the boat as I hit the shore of and island. I stood up, made sure my sword was secured to my hip and jump onto the beach. I decided to head to a nearby town, which was easily visible through and over the thin trees, to ask where I was.

"This place seems familiar, but I can't put my finger on why. It's probably an island from the beginning of the series that I didn't find very memorable, like shell island."

"Excuse me, ma'am. Where am I?"

"Oh, I don't know how you couldn't know. This is Shell Island, where most people in the East blue join the marines." she said.

"Ah. Thanks for the help. By the way, do you know of a person by the name of Roronoa Zoro?"

She shook her head to say no. Obviously, this means that this is before he got here, which means I better wait a while. Possibly a few months, or even a year, but I doubt that's gonna' happen.

*1 week later*

I managed to find a place in an inn which is pretty close to the marine base and got a temporary job at the place Zoro will get captured un-justly. It'd probably be like if there's a band you like and you get front row tickets to watch them perform, except way cooler because it's One Piece and in real life.

*Another month later*

Over a month and still no sign of him. I've been keeping up my training, in the woods 'cause there's nowhere else to train, and have got some new terrain. I also plan on copying Morgan's axe-hand to see if that works. If so, that'd be super _(Strikes Franky's pose in mind)_!

Also, I have decided on my dream, which is not something you're supposed to think about much but whatever. I am going to put an end to the marines, those stupid power hungry jerks. I'd also most definitely punch those Tenryouko (correct me if i miss spelt it) in their idiotic faces. With their stupid bubbles, and ugliness and snobbish attitudes. If I could, they would all already be dead.

*2 weeks later*

Zoro finally showed up and showed that wolf who's boss. Rugby ball head (football for most my readers) sent him to be crucified without nails and Zoro was gullible enough to believe that he wouldn't be executed.

On the other hand, I went on a super secret ninja stealth mission to copy Zoro's swords. It was a ... success, if you would call it that. I won't go into detail. I just got shot in the face. and but on a stick next to Zoro with my nose stitched together like I'm some sort of rag doll. I was there for supposedly trying to help him. I don't think they knew I had a devil fruit. Here's how the punishment went, in case you're curious.

"Hi! I'm Neko .D. Tachiagari. Nice to meet you!"

"Heard you were trying to steal my swords back for me from the people tying you up. Why would you want to help me?" He asked and rightfully so, too.

"Well, I was actually looking for money, I don't need any more swords. I won't need to help you anyway. It'll come soon."

"A friend?"

"Nope, he just happens to be on his way to be the pirate king!" I said cheerfully.

"Sure."

*A few hours later*

"I sure am hungry. A shame they won't feed us. I it would be wonderful to have some food right about now."

Zoro just sighed in response and hung his head in a state of mixed depression and annoyance at my talking about food. This continued for 2 hours straight, non-stop.

*Half a month later*

Three heads popped over the wall all of a sudden. Atop one was a straw hat, one had pink hair and one was a small girl with a tray of rice balls balanced on her head.

"So who's Zoro and who's Neko?" Straw hat asked.

"I, my friend, am Neko. And I am not partnered with Zoro, just in case anyone would make you think that."

"Ok. Do you wanna join my crew?"

"Yes. As would Zoro. He'll have to if you get us out, anyway."

Luffy nodded and was about to jump over the wall when Coby pushed him down as some patrolling marines did a routine and lazy check on us. They then closed the door and probably went to lunch or something.

The girl sighed in relief and climbed over the top of the wall and onto the field in front of us. She almost dropped the food she brought but managed to keep it from falling. She brought them over, being a bit more careful. I gladly ate them because they were good and I was hungry. Zoro, however, knocked them on the floor.

"Rude. She was giving you food, there's no need to turn them down. She is risking a lot to do this. You're a criminal who's supposed to be starving so don't make her efforts go to waste." I told him. That was something I don't think he should have done in the anime.

"Wh-. I didn't think you'd think that strongly about it."

"I don't, but you either go all out or not at all, in my opinion."

"I like you!" Luffy said, doing his weird anime laugh.

Then, the snobby brat, Helmeppo was here with some marines. Luffy and Coby managed to duck their heads under the wall in time but the girl was left standing in the courtyard.

"What's this girl doing here? Throw her over the wall." He said.

"Bu-"

"Do it now or I'll tell my dad." He interrupted rudely and smugly.

"Sorry little girl." The marine whispered before throwing her over the wall. He cringed as she screamed and hit the floor with a thud. I sure hope she didn't break anything because that would have been extremely bad.

*About an hour later*

Luffy was back, after Zoro explained why he was here. He seemed angry about something, probably the fact that me and Zoro are getting executed tomorrow even though Helmeppo promised otherwise.

"Zoro!" Roronoa looked up. "I'm getting you and Neko out of here! You're being executed tomorrow and that can't happen if you're going to join the crew! I'll go get your swords and cut you out!"

Even Coby seemed angry and stressed whilst untieing the ropes. That stress was only worsened as the weaklings came out.

"Took 'em long enough!" I said.

Zoro and Coby both looked at me in confusion and then Zoro said "What do you mean?"

I shouted out my attack, ignoring his question "Copy Copy landslide!"

This caused a black box to open over the Marines as dirt, rocks and boulders poured out on their heads. It caused me visible strain to keep it going for so long, however. I was pretty sure that Luffy saw what was happening, however. Coby gaped in shock at my attack.

"Why didn't you tell me? There was no reason not to, after all." Zoro asked.

"It's a surprise, obviously." I replied whilst spawning my sword using the 'paste' part of my devil fruit in order to cut the ropes "Hey, Coby. use this instead."

In my hand appeared a red hilt and a red sheath and black accents decorating the edges and centre. Why he unsheathed it, it revealed a black blade with red covering one half in a fire-like pattern. This was a legendary blade that no-one has seen before and I found in a box in the forest. It's name was Hageshī aka, or fiery red if you prefer. It's a heavy katana that has sea-prism stone, which makes it harder to summon, and is extremely resistant to poison, rust and especially all forms of heat.

He struggled to lift it as he brought it above the thick ropes keeping us bound to the posts. My supposed partner showed slight fear as the sword came dangerously close to chopping his hands off. Luckily, he ended up being fine and was freed as Luffy excitedly jumped from one of the higher floors of the marine base. He landed next me when my ropes were cut , having most likely used Gum Gum Rocket.

"How did you do that? That was so cool!"

"I know! It's the devil fruit I got as a baby. It strains me a lot at the moment because I had to learn. Anyway, It's called the Copy Copy fruit and it allows me to copy anything and duplicate it anywhere as long as I remember it exactly. I have a feeling that it can do more, though. I just have to train more."

"Join my crew then. I can help and you can copy my meat." he said whilst drooling "#oh, and you to Zoro. I haven't got a swordsman yet."

"Fine. I'm a criminal now already anyway. How many members do you have, actually?"

Luffy's reply was holding up two fingers and grinning. "You two are my first members."

Zoro fell over whilst I thought. "I guess I'll be the treasurer seeing as I can do that well. That leaves Zoro as the first mate, right?" Luffy nodded.

"All right! Now that we are the official Straw hat pirates I can kick that Axe-hand's ass!"

"Yeah!"

We later found our self flying towards the roof after we were grabbed and rocketed into the sky. Our flight was stopped when we slammed into a statue of Morgan being pulled up by about 20-30 marines. The statue was shattered and thrown onto the floor like a kids toy.

We safely (sort of) landed on the roof and marines immediately swarmed us whilst Morgan fumed in the background.

"How dare you filthy pirates destroy my statue!" He screamed angrily at us.

Luffy just took them all out at once using Gum Gum whip. Meanwhile, I snuck around them and behind Axe-hand Morgan. In order to copy his arm I would need to touch it. I stayed quiet as I grabbed his prosthetic hand and said copy because anime.

He whipped towards me in shock and instinctively swung at me. I blocked by throwing a rock out of another black square and executed my plan.

"Hageshī aka axe hand!" By cutting my previously sheathed sword I was able to combine it with my new weapon within the sub-space of my mind, pretty cool, right? "If I can do this, I could do anything, like Gum Gum flaming pistol. That's gonna be great when I get some more devil fruits."

I swung the newly-fused weapon at him and he, already in shock, was frozen in fear. It sliced of his only available hand and he started bleeding out on the floor. I had to look away from the gruesome sight or else I would've most definitely thrown up from the sight. It hurt just to think about.

My new crew mates were impressed to say the least. Luffy especially by me mentioning about devil fruits being combined.

"Hey, Neko, what did you mean when you said you could use Gum Gum flaming pistol? That's my devil fruit, not yours."

"Well, I can not only copy and cut the landscape, but I can do the same to devil fruits and even people, to an extent. If I do copy humans, I have control over them until I run out of energy and copying sea-prism stone is harder than anything else."

"So cool!" Luffy shouted with stars his eyes yet again.

"It's better than I thought. It has potential." Zoro commented whilst I put the hand away and put Hageshī aka back on my waist.

We set off the next day in a small row boat, because no-one had any money.

When we were about 5 metres from the shore, the resident marines, and Coby who will magically completely change in the future somehow The marines waved us goodbye and silently saluted us. Luffys friend, Coby, was crying tears of joy.

"Thank yoy Luffy!" He shouted just before we were out of earshot.

He laughed loudly as we continued on our journey.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **I don't think I gave a character description so here it is.**

I have red hair that spikes up messily and no glasses. I wear a red hoodie and dark blue jeans. I have blue eyes. On my hip is a sword sheath which is red and black.

 **Hageshī: Fiery**

 **Aka: Red**

 **Here you go, an early chapter!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed, this has been Gravityfunns and I'll never see ya'.**

 **later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: Hello again! How are you today? I plan on making this chapter a lot longer, because that's good. Also, I want your thoughts on wether or not I should make a sequel. I think it'd be cool, it would most likely be a SYOC with a new crew. hopefully I get to that point, but it'll be a while and it can't have the One Piece or marines.**

 **In other news, if you're worried about my power getting them infinite money, it won't because that's boring. Although, there is the part in water 7 that i'm not sure about. Eh, I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it.**

 **Anyway, sit back and enjoy the show!**

I do not own any of the rights to this.

* * *

It was the normal, average day for three people on a rowboat with not a lot of food in the middle of the ocean. Luffy was trying to steal all the food and I had to copy it at least a hundred times a day for just him to eat. After about two hours, it was all cold because, although you wouldn't expect it, things I cut can still lose heat, although I used it on a rabbit once and it didn't starve even after a few weeks, their temperature still changes depending on where I am. I'm working on it though and now there is a big temperature difference and a small time difference.

In other news, the future king of the pirates is and forever will be an idiot. Case in point, right now. He decided that a bird would taste could, the bird thought the same thing about him, apparently. Zoro rowed furiously in an effort to catch up with them, surprisingly without getting lost or going of course even a little bit once. Is it different when he's faster or is this just because he was panicking? Either way, it was working exceptionally well.

So well that we ended up at the island only a few minutes later and found the bird roosting in a giant nest on a tree near the beach we landed at. Just a bit to our right was the village we would meet Buggy and Nami at. Zoro cut the bird slightly and it flew off, dropping Luffy in the process.

"Whew, thanks Zoro! You're a real life saver." He said whilst also doing the weird laugh, seriously, why do anime characters do that?

"I've not even been on the crew for 5 minutes and I already had to save from your own stupidity!" Zoro said as he hit him over the head with the back of his sword.

"Anyway, let's just go to the over there place now, that sounds fun."

Nodding their empty little heads, they followed me to the village. At the sound of an explosion and the sight of people abandoning their houses in fear, we rushed to the centre of the commotion to see what was going on. We saw an ugly clown with a stupid nose standing next to a cannon, laughing his head off (literaily) as people stuffed said cannon with a giant red ball.

The only person opposing them, was Nami. I stood in shock that hey all weren't dead and penniless by now from the glare she was sending towards them. ( **AN: I know it didn't actually happen like this, but I forgot sp this is something you'll just have to deal with now.)** She held her bo staff in an iron tight grip, ready to attack at any moment. The cannon pointed towards her, prepared to shoot her with a not-so-little ball of over the top at fuse was lit and she smirked as she took her staff apart and launched it at the cannon, redirecting it at the sky as it shot.

"She must be pretty strong in order to do that. I'm totally 100% surprised." (That was Neko)

Buggy growled as he ordered his men. "Reload the cannon, and in the name of all that is holy bolt the damned thing down!"

They rushed to do as he said, getting some spare 3 cm thick iron that just happened to be laying around for no reason at all. What do you mean it's strange? I don't know what you're talking about. I have it all over my house, personally.

Being distracted by the whole situation, Nami didn't notice the pirate sneaking up behind her until she was lying ont he floor, struggling to get up. The buggy ball was reloaded once more, and ready to be shot straight at her. The fuse was lit. There was only 5 seconds left. I started running towards her.

4, I started speeding up.

3, why was she so far away?

2, I'm almost there, just a little further.

1, my breath hitched in my throat as I thought "I'm not gonna' make it in time. This is the end for both of us. Only chapter 3 as well."

0\. . .

My life flashed before my eyes in that moment. I wasn't good enough. I guess, I'm not up to this 'being an anime character' thing. I saw the flash before I felt the pain. It was the greatest pain I've ever felt. The searing pain of fire in my bones. My charred body fell in front of a shocked Nami. Her face portrayed terror as she realised what happened. Luffy and Zoro were speechless as they realised what I just gave up for a random stranger.

My last words were "You're more important than you think, Nami. I hope you accomplish your dream, I know I couldn't." I coughed up blood before my vision faded out to black.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry the chapter was a bit short, but I got an extremely good idea whilst making this.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed, this has been Gravityfunns and I'll never see ya'.**

 **later!**

Lol no.

I woke up in a house. I know, surprising. But, wasn't I dead. I know what death feels like from first hand experience and that was definitely death right there. Why am I in some random persons house?

Much more importantly, however, was the room description.I was lying in a plain white bed in a kind of dark room. There was nothing on the walls, but there was, however a desk, a wardrobe and not much else. This is probably a guest room.

I got up and walked out through the door, glad that I still had all of my clothes on.

"Ya' know, this is pretty overused for this kind of thing, isn't it?"

I walked down the stairs, knowing that no-one could answer back, and into a living room which made up the entire bottom room of the house. There were some sofas, but nothing much else other than flowers, a fish tank and twp tables, one for the sofas, and one was a dining room table. Sitting on a chair next to the fire place, was an old man, whom I sat next (Whom is weird). We stared at each other for at least 10 seconds before he started talking.

"I am kami, a god. You are here because, as a special power from your reincarnation, you are now in my house. Of course, I didn't allow it, a greater being who controls all of us brought you here, to fullfil your greatest wish. Seeing as this is your first time, if you find this, you'll get a reward," He held up a picture of a crimson cape " I'll tell you about it later. Now, off you go, I will not allow questions here. I'm sure we'll see each other very soon anyway."

He shoved me towards a door and pushed me out. When I stepped through the threshold, I awoke in my body.

My first words were "Well, that was all abit sudden."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Bet you fell for that prank, right? I know it ended suddenly, but this is a great place to end it, wouldn't you agree? If you have any ideas of what to do next, just tell me in whatever way you like.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed, this has been Gravityfunns and I'll never see ya'.**

 **later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm back again with another chapter. Again if you have any OCs you want to give me, please do and I will use them. The form is at the end of chapter 1, though it really isn't a form, more of a list. For those of you wondering if he'll be impossible to beat, he won't be able to use multiple devil fruits which change his body until after the time skip, and by then, it won't be as good as it is now.

So, did you enjoy the last chapter? It was great, I know.

Anyway, enjoy the show.

"Well, that was all a bit sudden."

"Neko! You're alive! I got worried for a minute there." Luffy was in the middle of a fight with Captain Buggy, who was losing, might I add.

Zoro was fighting with the acrobat unicyclist known as Cabaji. Somehow, he wasn't utterly losing and kind of had Zoro on the ropes when it came to blocking and dodging. Luffy and Buggy were at a stale mate because the clown kept moving to fast for Luffy to get him, but when he got my captain his attacks did nothing.

"I feel a sudden sense of foreboding. Is there someone standing behind me ready to kill me?" After I said this, I immediately ducked and barely avoided getting punched in the face by the second devil fruit user of the Buggy pirates. He was a relatively tall person. He was overdressed, slightly resembling a golden eskimo. "Oh, the stupidest looking person I've ever met. Hi! I'm Tachiagari .D. Neko, nice to meet you!" (AN: Neko is his first name).

"Not very talkative, are you?" I said, as he swung at me again "What do you do, then? It's probably weak and pathetic." My attempt to get him to reveal his powers succeeded ,as thing next thing I knew I was being blasted at with ice.

I smirked because, now that he's revealed his powers, I could copy them and use them in any way I wanted to. The downside is that he's already hit me with ice. His power is most likely just cold, like the guy with the Heat Heat fruit that skid on the ice using it.

He launched some more ice at me, throwing his arm out as the javelin-like icicles were launched in my direction. I got out my sword, Hageshī Aka, and blocked them all with my technique Akai Kabe which copied my swords blade onto the edges of the sword until it was like a shield. Next, I plunged my sword into the ground with a shout of 'Mōretsuna Wana', which made spikes come out of the ground somewhat randomly. My opponent, who I was yet to learn the name of, got slashed in his short leg, however he didn't get stabbed in his chest because of all of his layers. I didn't care, now the battlefield was a death trap. One wrong move could change the game against you. The best thing is, this will last a long time and each use will only add to it until the opponent is trapped.

I wasn't the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve, his opponent did too. The eskimo started to create a sphere of ice around me. Because he's just making the area cold, all of the heat that was previously there was getting pushed out, causing the inside to keep gaining heat exponentially. He expected me to die from that, but he didn't know the full extent of what I could do, and made assumptions, which is quiet possibly the worst thing to do when facing a foe that you know nothing about. A grin spread across my face and the weirdo started sweating as he saw it before it was covered with the ice.

"Cool Cool burst." It was an attack I made up to get out of the Ice shell. A burst of freezing temperatures shattered the ball and caused shards of it to be launched everywhere. The Cool fruit user started sweating enough to flood a town. I slowly walked up to him, making sure to look as creepy as possible, and as I was a metre away, he seemingly passed out from fear.

"Well, that was anti-climactic, to say the battle seemed to be lasting quite a while." I turned from the downed enemy just in time to see Buggy's hands, feet ,and head get shot into the distance with the force of a bazooka. "Good job Luffy! And you too Zoro, I guess. Your battle was pretty pathetic, though, you should work on that."

"Hey!"

"By the way, what did you mean by what you said earlier?" I got a bit worried at that. I thought I would just die again and avoid this conversation.

"Haha, well. Bye! I have to go do some other stuff now that totally exists." Perhaps I shouldn't have done that, as just after I got onto my boat, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami came running from some villagers, which were about to try to kill them. Luckily, I had the idea to build a wall. They jumped onto the boats and, with Luffy and Zoro rowing, we set off with one whole bag of treasure.

"So, what was that earlier, because you obviously don't have anything to do now, do you?"

"Well, I must have been talking nonsense when I was almost about to die. I don't even remember that," I laughed nervously "Oh, look, there's some treasure missing. Go talk about that instead".

Nami's fury reached the heavens, and her anger rolled off in tsunamis. Luffy was assured to never do that again.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do and Nami had forgotten about what I said, we all sat in silence for the remainder of the journey. My thoughts were jumbled as they filled with what the future would hold. Things seem to be going faster now, and I might not be able to keep up with the rest of the crew unless I start trying harder and training more. Otherwise, well, I might die, as well as let the crew down. Someone once told me that my powers have a lot of potential as long as I use them right. I know that there has to be more to it than just copying peoples powers.

I recently unlocked Katto. An ability which can cut out anything from reality and move it somewhere else later. The last part I have no choice but to do, otherwise keeping it will slowly sap my strength. However, I'm working on the next step. A power called Sakujo. It, instead of reduces my energy, absorbs it from whatever I use it on. At least, from what I've discovered in the small amount I've managed to use it. The one time this happened, was during the fight with that eskimo. As I was melting the ice, I noticed that some of it was just disappearing rather than melting. That is, until I noticed I was getting less and less tired.

I imagine it would take a while, at least up to the time skip. After that point I don't have a clue where I could go next with it. I've already got fusion down and soon I'll be able to try it out on someone, or at all in the case of devil fruits. Maybe I could alter things, even down to a sub-atomic level. I could increase my range and eventually be able to do whatever I want. If I tried that, I have a feeling Luffy would hurt me. And also everyone else on the crew. Probably not worth it.

What did ya' think? The longest one by far in my opinion. I'm sorry about how short it is, ok! I can't make them longer and I don't know why. The next chapter'll be out soon *Whispers under breath* as I finish it. What?! I didn't say anything. Go away.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, this has been Gravityfunns and I'll never see ya'.

later!


End file.
